Fluff Ensues
by StarfireFowl
Summary: Looks like we've got ourselves a furry little problem. AU RemusSirius


A/N: Where to begin on explaining this one... I guess it comes from the line Remus says in OotP about how people used to think his 'furry little problem' was a misbehaving rabbit. That line was what sparked my idea. That and the image of punk Sirius, just because that sounds kinda nice in my head. Written as a birthday fic for my friend Jen, even though her birthday was a month ago.

* * *

Three more weeks. In three more weeks he'd be taking his finals, then getting out of Gryffindor Academy. It was the only thing Remus Lupin could think about during his mandatory animal studies class. He turned his hearing back in on his teacher, Mr. Severus, who was droning on rabbits. Not a bad topic for Remus, who's doting parents had bought him one on his eighth birthday. It had died before his ninth due to a rather large wolf in his backyard.

To go to Gryffindor, you had to be hard-working or rich. Lupin fell in to the former category. His parents always pushed him to do well, so he did. It cost him any friends he might have had, but he didn't really care. At least he had the work ethic that almost everyone else there lacked. Like that no good punk Sirius Black.

Ever since sixth grade, when Remus had transferred to Gryffindor, he had hated Sirius. Sirius was one of the rich kids who slid by on his parents' money. On Lupin's first day there, Sirius had instantly made fun of the school's 'charity case.' Sirius just continued to relentlessly tease him over the course of the year, over the most minute thing.

They never spoke after that year. Not until tenth grade, when Sirius came back from summer vacation with his dark hair short and spiky, his ears with two or three piercing in them. His clothing resembled that of a New York street punk, but Sirius was much too rich to pull off a look like that. Remus was stupid enough to make a comment on it and wound up with a black eye.

Remus's eyes drifted up from his notebook, glancing at rebel Sirius who sat across the room. The punk was passing a note to Lily, his goony James's girlfriend. Remus had a massive crush on Lily back in sixth grade. Sirius had somehow found out, thanks to Sirius's second goony and Remus's five minute friend, Peter. Remus's first year was hell, but he survived just to be bitter about it.

"I'll read off the list of partners for your rabbit assignment. This counts for forty-five percent of your final grade. IT would be wise to do well to care for your rabbits." Mr. Severus snapped, his greasy skin shining in the classroom's luminescent bulbs. Remus was paying attention now. He _would not_ fail his final project as a senior.

"Lily Evans will be working with Frank Longbottom." Cue Lily rolling her eyes while twirling a strand of her vibrant red hair. Frank looked longingly at his girlfriend, Alice. The two were one of those high school couples you just knew were going to get married someday. Remus was actually jealous. He'd never even been kissed before.

"Peter Pettigrew and James Potter," Severus announced. The two teens high-fived. There goes that rabbit. Remus was half-expecting it to keel over and die upon seeing their two clearly stoned faces.

"Remus Lupin and Sirius Black." Remus felt his whole body freeze. He had to work with Sirius?! For forty-five percent of his final grade? Hell no. Remus's hand was in the air before Severus could finish the next set of names.

"Yes, Mr. Lupin?"

"Can we change our partners?" He could hear Sirius's snicker from across the room.

"No. You will be working with Sirius Black," Severus declared. The teacher continued reading the pairings as Remus just put his head on his desk.

Sirius watched Lupin's reaction with a smirk. Was working with him so bad? Sirius sure didn't think so. Yeah, he had tortured the kid throughout sixth grade, but that was the past. He'd given up hating people back in freshmen year, with due exception to his family and Lucius Malfoy. And the only reason he hated Lucius Malfoy anyway was because he was beating Sirius's record of most girls dated at Slytherin Prep two towns over.

The bell rang, a very peaky looking Remus running out of the classroom. Before Sirius could crack so much as a comment to his friends, Mr. Severus cornered him.

"Mr. Black, I recommend doing very well on this project. I paired you with Mr. Lupin in order to bring your sorry F up. Your mother was quite clear that you have to pass this course." Sirius laughed in his mind. Everyone knew that Mr. Severus had been sleeping with Sirius' mother the past year and had rudely been dumped for some loser named Filch. That would explain both the F and his recently created "Song of Doom" that was playing in his head.

"Don't worry. Lupin wouldn't fail purposefully. I don't think he can." Sirius chuckled. Severus was still frowning at him.

"I'm not so sure of that, Mr. Black," Severus warned. Sirius shook his head at the teacher before leaving the room. He was not going to fail animal studies, regardless of Remus Lupin's wishes for him.

Z

Remus slipped into animal studies that Thursday morning, taking his seat in the front row. He pulled out his binder, admiring the doodle of a wolf on his notes from the previous day. The late bell rang, and only then did Remus look up. It struck him as very funny that no one else had arrived yet. In a panic, he suddenly remembered that class was outside today. He rushed out to the greenhouse area, two wings over. His face was bright red by the time he got there, a blush added on top of that from being looked at by all his fellow classmates.

"Mr. Lupin, that will be a detention in my classroom tonight," Mr. Severus barked. The tall, dark-haired educator stood in front of a large pen of small, white rabbits.

Propped against one of the close school walls was Sirius. In his mind, the punk was debating whether or not he should blow off the detentions Snivellus had given him only minutes before for kissing a girl in front of _his _classroom. He wasn't watching any of his surroundings at the moment. His brain was too caught up in thinking.

"Each one of your groups is assigned one of these rabbits. Each has a nametag located on its neck. You are to take care of it outside of school for the next two weeks. In your logbooks, I'd like observations from each of you for every single day." Remus began to notice Severus's strange teaching style of over annunciating every single syllable. He had always been too busy taking notes before to notice. "If it dies, an automatic zero. No exceptions. If its sick, take it to a vet. The school will cover all costs if you submit your receipt. Now let me announce who has what rabbit. Come get it when your name is called."

Inconveniently, Remus had stood directly behind James and Peter. The two were currently engaged in a game of punching each others' shoulder while the other wasn't looking. The only punch that looked like it seriously hurt was Peter's jab at James's lip ring. By the time they got bored, Severus had called their names along with a rabbit named Luna. Both goons had their eyes on the cage, looking for their poor bunny.

"I hope it's not that one," Peter whispered. His hand was pointing at a rather large, male rabbit that was attempting to reproduce with a tiny female. Remus hoped he didn't have that one either. He preferred the less sexually active creatures.

"Sirius and Remus, you two have Fluff." Remus's eyes were on the nameplate of Mr. Promiscuous. His real name was Fluff.

Peter had pulled out the bunny Fluff had been raping, leaving Remus to get Fluff out of the pen. The bunny hopped over to Remus's extended hand, its large teeth sinking into his flesh.

"Shit!" Remus yelled. That caught Sirius's attention from against the wall.

"Moony, what's wrong with our rabbit?" Sirius called out, venturing over to where Remus was nursing his bleeding hand.

"Our fucking rabbit just bit me after humping that rabbit Peter has." Remus was scowling, strongly disliking the nickname Sirius had given him in sixth grade when his pants were pulled down 'accidentally' in the middle of gym class.

"We sure got a furry little problem." Sirius had a large grin on his face. He extended one ring-clad hand into the pen, it withdrawing with the rabbit. Lupin was jealous again. His parents had been right, telling him that after his first pet rabbit that he had no skills with animals. He really hadn't. Especially after the goldfish, hamster, gerbil, turtle and snake that had all gotten mysteriously lost in Remus's backyard.

"The rabbits are going to live jointly between your homes so arrange ways to get it to and from those locations. You only need to bring it here on Fridays or our group discussions. All groups may bring them home today except for the Lupin-Black duo who may after their detention," Severus called to his class. Remus looked at Sirius, slightly embarrassed when the cold gray eyes caught his own. Lupin looked away as quickly as he could, now slightly embarrassed.

Sirius kept looking at Lupin, noticing the distinct changes the boy had undergone since sixth grade. His eyes were still the warm amber color that had made him nervous that year, yet the face behind it had lost its childhood roundness and innocence. The two were about the same height, but it may have just been the added inches on Sirius's skateboarding shoes.

"What are we going to do about…er…Fluff?" Remus asked, attempting to organize his project. Organization was key.

"Who named this fellah anyway? Fluff? Sounds like something you eat with peanut butter." Sirius chuckled. Remus was suddenly worried, especially since he took that sentence to mean something else entirely. By no means was Sirius eating their Fluff.

"I'll keep it at my house tonight. And then we'll transfer it to yours tomorrow. Do you think you can run to the store and get some bunny food?" Remus asked.

"Eh, yeah. We can still work in detention. I'll talk old Snivellus into letting us be productive." Remus gave a small laugh to the teen's twist of words.

"Snivellus? That's genius." For a minute, Remus forgot he hated Sirius. He even forgot about the rabbit, which had just begun to relieve itself on Sirius's leather jacket. An ounce of hope had sprouted in Remus. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Z

He was wrong. During the first five minutes of detention, all Sirius did was complain about how the fucking bunny had pissed on his fucking jacket and how fucking much it would cost to get the fucking smell out of it. Remus was glad Mr. Severus hadn't been around to hear it, seeing as how it would land both of them in another week of detention. Remus need study time, not punishment time.

"Will you please shut up about that damn jacket? I don't care." Remus hissed. Sirius only grinned from behind the black pair of aviators he was now sporting.

"I think you do. I've seen you staring at it occasionally. It's alright if you're jealous. It is a very nice coat. Or was." He grimaced, his eyes on the crumpled black and discolored jacket on his desk.

"The only thing I care about is getting a good grade on this stupid project." Remus spoke, his eyes on his giant book of rabbits that he had taken out of the library that afternoon.

"Stupid project? That's another detention for you tomorrow, Mr. Lupin." Severus snapped, entering the room. Lupin put his head on his desk, sighing. He could feel both his intelligence and his grade point average slipping away rapidly.

"Ah, but Mr. Severus, he was talking about his big honors English project due on Monday that he hasn't even started yet." Sirius covered. Remus gawked at Sirius, surprised that the punk was doing something nice for a change.

"Well, Minerva's projects are usually quite stupid," Severus muttered under his breath. Remus was almost in shock. "No detention then. Finish that project, Mr. Lupin."

"Yessir," Remus replied hastily. The sandy haired boy jumped out of his seat, almost sprinting to the back of the room where Fluff was attempting to reproduce with its cage. Sirius sauntered over casually, feeling Mr. Severus's eyes glaring at the back of his head. Yelling at Mrs. Black's son was never going to win Severus his woman back. Too bad Snivellus hadn't figured that out yet.

Sirius turned his gaze towards the ever-nervous Remus, who was trying to stop Fluff, In his head, he was laughing at the boy's failing attempts. Plus the hopeless look on Lupin's face was fairly cute when confused.

"Let me try," Sirius offered. Remus's eyes went wide, but a smile was plastered across his face. The punk picked up the rabbit by the scruff of its neck, letting it dangle in the air. "Yo, rabbit. Stop humping every damn object you see!"

Both Lupin and the rabbit looked absolutely terrified. Sirius set the shaking white bunny on the counter where its cage was, a triumphant grin on his face.

"Mr. Black. Watch your language." Sirius's smile was gone now, replaced by the same scowl Mr. Severus always wore. "I'll be in the library until four. I'll return here then. If you're not here at four, you will be suspended. Got that?"

"Yessir," Remus answered. Severus turned on his heel, his black hair whipping around with him. Sirius was laughing hysterically.

"Yessir," he mimicked.

"Shut up," Remus snapped. The familiar warmth of embarrassment was heating up his cheeks.

Sirius pulled up the computer chair from across the room, sitting down to rest one elbow on the countertop. His eyes were watching Remus pet between Fluff's ears. "Out of curiosity, why do you hate me?"

Lupin's eyes shot to Sirius's, surprised by the sudden question. The smarter boy didn't even notice that he'd stopped petting Fluff.

"Sixth grade. You tortured me for a whole year. No one's talked to me since. You've destroyed every social chance I ever stood at achieving. That's why I completely despise you."

The rocker boy was confused now. He didn't get how someone as smart and as attractive as Remus Lupin hadn't figured out he could restore his own life. Sirius found himself voicing his opinions.

"And at any point you could have made friends. All you had to do was stop being so damn cold and maybe you'd be happy with something other than your grades." Without speaking, Remus practically shoved Fluff back into his cage, slamming the tiny metal door shut. He stood up, turning his back to Sirius.

"You have no idea what it's like to have someone laugh at you about something you can't control." Lupin had suddenly become the ice prince Sirius had yelled about. Sirius was staring at his black Converses, knowing exactly how Remus felt. Lupin hadn't finished his rant yet. "At four o'clock, I am leaving. You take care of Fluff. I don't care what you do to it. Just don't let it die."

The two remained silent until four, when Remus did exactly as he said he would. Sirius was stuck watching the bunny at the end of day one.

Z

Remus opened his locker the next morning, surprised when a note fell out of his neatly organized locker. It surprised him even more to discover that it was from Sirius Black.

_Lupin,_

_Sorry about yesterday. Fluff's at my house. I'll give you a ride over there after school. We'll talk then._

_Sirius_

"Jerk," Lupin muttered. He still had every intention of going. The only thoughts on his mind all day were on Sirius and what you say when someone you hate wants to talk to you. School ended quickly that day. Sirius was waiting at Remus's locker when the final bell rang.

"You ready?" Sirius grinned, both his spiked locks of hair and pearly white teeth shining in the hall's lighting.

"For what?"

"My motorcycle. I forgot to take the car this morning."

"How do you forget to take _the_ car?" Lupin eyed his enemy carefully, referencing the fact that the car Sirius Black often drove to school was flashy and expensive looking.

"Simple. First class of the day I had a chemistry quiz I almost failed." Remus could only laugh. Quizzes are a legitimate excuse to forget anything. He then closed his locker, backpack held by one shoulder.

The two made an odd duo as they walked down the hallway. Sirius's features were so sharp and stunning while Remus's better features were subtle, yet gracefully seen. Remus wore his neatly-pressed uniform with pride. Being the rich boy he was, Sirius got out of the dress code simply by paying money. You could visibly see the social class each one belonged to on sight.

"I am not putting my arms around your waist." Lupin growled once at the motorcycle. Sirius laughed.

"No other safe way to ride."

"I could always get my car. You still are my enemy, you know."

"Yeah. But I have the feeling what I talk to you about at my house will change that."

"Which is why I'm curious to know what you have to say."

"Soon enough, Moony, soon enough." Sirius mounted his black and silver bike, handing over the only helmet to Remus. "I haven't died yet."

"Knowing my luck, it will happen while I'm with you." Remus groaned, putting the helmet on anyway. He sat behind Sirius, his arms hesitantly on the punk's waist. In his mind, he could already hear a wolf whistle or a rude comment. Yet none came and his hands relaxed.

The ride to Black manor was silent, yet charged with something neither could identify. It took every ounce of concentration Sirius had to watch the road. The hands on his waist were distracting. Just like the strong smell of Sirius's body that was sending Remus's mind reeling.

Remus was completely amazed by the enormousness of Black Manor. The house was like a castle compared to the small cottage and office that the Lupins lived in. The grounds spiraled out to reach the dark fences, green lands and elegant flowers everywhere. Remus had never been more jealous or enchanted in his life.

Sirius took it all in casually, having lived there all eighteen years of his life. He led Remus into the house the back way, taking him up to the room beside his bedroom. At all costs, he attempted to avoid catching his mother with Filch in her wing. At one point he walked in on his mother and Snivellus. He hadn't been able to sleep for a week after that.

The décor of Sirius's hangout was exactly what Remus had been expecting. The lighting sucked, guitars and sheet music creating an interesting carpet. Sitting in its cage on a table cluttered with numerous novels was Fluff, munching happily on A Tale of Two Cities.

"A Tale of Two Cities is not for eating." Remus scolded, stepping over all the clutter to remove the book from Fluff's mouth. "Sirius, haven't you been feeding him?

"Well, we don't exactly have any bunny food so I gave him a carrot."

"_A_ carrot?"

"What's wrong with _a_ carrot?"

"That bunny," Remus pointed at it, "needs more than just one carrot."

"Bugs Bunny only eats one!"

"Bugs Bunny is not Fluff. Fluff is real!" Remus yelled. From the pocket of his school pants he pulled a small bag of dry rabbit food. "You're lucky my parents had some lying around."

"What exactly do your parents do?" Sirius watched Remus tenderly feed Fluff, noticing the shift in Remus's personality.

"My dad's a wildlife photographer for some big nature magazine. My mom is a veterinarian specializing in wild animals. She prefers wolves though. We have three as pets," Remus explained. "Neither job makes that much money so that's why I became the school's charity case."

"Sorry about that. I was a mean little bugger in sixth grade. That was the year dad moved out and Regulus went to prison." Sirius was now the one explaining.

"What?"

"Yesterday, when you said I didn't know what it felt like to be hated for something you couldn't control, you were completely wrong. My mother hates me because I was the child who gave her depression which was what drove my dad out. My dad hates me because I look just like my mother. And Regulus despises me because I told the police where he was hiding, being the stupid kid I was."

Remus had never known Sirius's reasons for his wild, angry behavior, and now that he did, he preferred the ignorance. Sympathizing for his enemy would shatter everything he had ever believed.

Sirius hadn't finished yet. "You're the first I've ever told, which is fairly stupid because you hate me too."

"I don't hate you," Remus said automatically.

"What?" Sirius was curious now.

"You had every reason to be angry at something that year. You chose me," Remus said.

"Thanks, Lupin. Now should I take observations on Fluffernutter today or would you like to?"

"Fluffernutter?" Remus questioned, laughing.

"Yes! Fluff is such a stupid name for a rabbit. So I gave him a new one." Sirius grinned, stroking Fluff's ears.

"Alright then, Padfoot." Remus pointed to a pair of pink slippers on the floor of Sirius's hangout. "You can take observations. Mom would be expecting me to feed Fleur today anyway."

"Fleur?"

"Fleur, Bill, and Fenrir, our wolves."

"She has worse naming skills than Snivellus."

"Actually, my dad named them."

"Well, he does."

"Oh, thanks." Both were laughing now. Remus hadn't expected himself to be actually enjoying Sirius's company, yet he was. After Sirius's speech, Remus found it hard to despise such a messed up kid. The two were more alike than he'd ever imagined. And every time Sirius smiled, he got this feeling in the pit of his stomach that felt to him like the first signs of friendship.

"You need a ride home."

"Shit. I do." Remus cursed, going for the cellphone in his pocket.

"No need. I'll give you a ride. I'll make super detailed observations for the rest of the weekend too." Sirius spoke hurriedly, ushering Remus out of his room. With the ridiculously funny faces Remus kept making with each joke told by Sirius, Sirius felt the urge to jump on top of the kid and kiss him. Never in his life had he been attracted to a guy before. He held the record for dating girls for Christ's sake, but there was just something so _loveable_ about Remus Lupin.

"Alright." Lupin's voice was sure, but his face looked confused. Sirius used all his self control to not pounce. Twenty minutes ago he had thought Remus hated him. If he made a move, he most definitely would. "Call me if anything happens."

Remus wrote his number in the margins of a song called "She's a Fucking Bitch," laughing at the title. Sirius Black sure was a character.

Back on the motorcycle, Lupin clung to Sirius comfortably. His first friend. The feeling welling about his body had never been matched before.

Sirius, on the other hand, had never been more tense in his life. Remus's hands were right on his hips, the scent of Lupin colliding with the May breeze was stunning his nostrils. His mind was continuously yelling at him.

"My house is on the same street as the old Riddle house, if you know where that is." Remus shouted. Sirius nodded, too busy concentrating to bother with speaking. "It's two down from it."

Still struggling with his concentration, Sirius drove faster so he could get rid of his new friend all the more quicker. Once arriving at Remus's small house, Sirius could only smile. The house was so _Remus_. It was slightly ragged and plain, but cute in its own way.

"I'll see you Monday, Moony." Sirius smiled as the boy got off his bike. Remus smiled too, feeling his stomach flip-flop while his mind shouted friend.

"Yup. Bye, Padfoot."

"Padfoot?"

"You didn't hear me back at your house? Those pink slippers were awfully manly."

"Oh, heh, those slippers." His mother's. Which he had borrowed to feed to Fluff. He was glad Remus hadn't put the two together. "Well, se ya."

Sirius put on his helmet before zooming off into the twilight. Remus stood smiling on the edge of his driveway, glad to have a friend.

Upon entering his house, Dr. Lupin greeted him with a scolding he was expecting for both the detention the previous day and being late to dinner.

"Remus! Why didn't you call me? I had no idea where you were! Poor Fenrir was almost dying of hunger!" Dr. Lupin cried.

"Fenrir wouldn't have died. He's the alpha male, he can fend for himself. And besides, I was at a friend's." Remus was still smiling, amused by his mother's routine.

"What is with you, Remy? Cracking jokes and smiling? Next thing I know you'll be describing how your stomach flip flops every time she walks into the room. You're not in love, are you, Remy?"

Remus froze. Flip flops? Love? He almost choked on his saliva. There was no way… he couldn't be… in love with Sirius Black? Not after being friends with him for only ten minutes. Oh no. Not him.

"Stop worrying, mother. We were working on a school project. I'm not in love with anyone." His mother looked convinced, but Remus sure wasn't. Was he or was he not in love with Sirius? Either way, it was going to get awkward.

Z

Remus was right. Monday in school around Sirius was incredibly awkward. Peter and James had yet to accept Remus into their clique so both were extremely wary. Not to mention Sirius seemed to be avoiding Remus, even though they hung out after school every day to take notes on Fluff's progress (extremely well. He'd only humped one thing - A Christmas Carol - all week.)

Gossip followed Remus everywhere now too. Everyone thought Sirius was using him to get good grades, which technically wasn't untrue. The duo managed to not argue all week though and things seemed to be going well until 5:45 a.m. on Saturday morning when Remus's cellphone rang.

Jolting out of his bed, he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Remus?! Thank god! It's Sirius!"

"Hello Sirius." Lupin was wide awake now, but not completely content with taking a phone call so early.

"Remus, there's something wrong with Fluff. It's been shitting everywhere since last night and now it's not moving." Remus had never heard Sirius sound so worried before.

"Drive him here as soon as you can. I'll go wake my mom up."

"Shouldn't we bring him to a vet… oh … right. Be there in a few minutes."

Remus's brain decided to click on at that moment, taking in what the punk had just said. Fluff wasn't moving. If that rabbit died, the two would fail. Running down the hall to his parents' bedroom, Remus slammed on the door with both fists.

"Mom! Get up! My rabbit for animal care class is sick!" The boy yelled, tears on the brim of his eyes. The door opened, revealing a very angry, sleepy Dr. Lupin clad in a bathrobe and glasses.

"Remy, this better be important."

"I'll fail animal care if he dies."

"Why didn't you say so?" The woman yelled, throwing herself into the bathroom. Two minutes later, she emerged fully dressed in her scrubs and contact lenses. "Meet me in my office when he gets here."

"Alright," Remus answered. Only seconds after the doctor took off, the doorbell rang.

"Sirius." Remus cried, opening the door. In Sirius's leather-clad arms was Fluff's cage where the rabbit was surrounded by large piles of its own feces. Remus led him in, showing him the way to his mother's office beside the kitchen. The doctor was waiting for them.

"I'll take the critter. What's wrong with it?" She observed it cautiously, not even wincing at the putrid smell.

"It's been constantly going to the bathroom and it hasn't moved at all since last night," Sirius answered.

"I'll see what I can do for it. Remus, take yourselves down to the den. I'll come get you when I'm finished."

"Yes, mom."

Remus led Sirius down to their recently furnished den. Lupin sat on the couch, Sirius shaking beside him.

"It's all my fault. I'm so sorry, Moony."

"It's not dead yet."  
"But it hasn't moved!"

"Padfoot…"

"We're going to fail!"

"Padfoot." Remus sternly grasped both of Sirius's hands in an attempt to straighten out the boy. "We are not going to fail."

"But…"

"But my mother has been taking care of animals her whole life. There's a 99.9 percent chance it will survive."

"There's still a .1 percent chance that it won't!" Sirius frowned. Remus smiled though, lifting up his chin.

"I trust my mother." Sirius's expression changed at this point, due to the realization of the fact that their faces were mere inches apart. Finally letting go of his self control, Sirius closed the gap. Moony felt his senses go dizzy as Padfoot's lips attacked his own. The flip flopping in his stomach had returned, along with a new, unfamiliar tingle on the parts of the body Sirius was touching. Amidst the kissing and wave of feelings over washing Remus, he only now noticed that through this whole affair he had only been wearing a pair of flannel pants.

Sirius was amazed by Remus. Amazed by the body he had - the chiseled abs that he'd never seen before felt so good on his fingertips. Just the way he was being kissed and the fact that neither had pulled away yet was just astonishing to his brain.

The two were completely lost in the fire of one another's kisses, Remus's moth on Sirius's neck while Sirius's was in Remus's hair. The two were pulled out of it, suddenly nervous again thanks to Dr. Lupin's footsteps down the stairs. By the time the two were completely untangled, she had emerged with a happy-looking Fluff in a cage.

"it was just a bad case of indigestion. He probably ate something he shouldn't have. He should just stay here until the project's due, just to be safe." Dr. Lupin handed the rabbit cage to her son, a smile on his face.  
"Thank you!" Both boys declared in unison. Remus's mother continued to smile.

"Anything to keep Remy's grade up." She yawned. "I'm going back to sleep. You're welcome to stay for breakfast, uh…"

"Sirius Black, ma'am."

"Sirius." Dr. Lupin nodded, leaving the two alone with their rabbit.  
"Breakfast?" Remus asked once his mother was out of earshot.

"I don't think so, _Remy_." Sirius taunted, allowing Remus to put Fluff on the floor before pushing him back onto the couch. The two began to kiss again, not even noticing Fluff nibbling on a carrot in his cage. Needless to say, they passed with flying colors.

* * *

A/N 2: Constructive criticism would be loved. Flames are not acceptable. Happy Birthday Jen!


End file.
